The present disclosure relates to a head support mechanism and a magnetic disk device, and particularly to a head support mechanism that pivotably supports a head element provided in a magnetic disk device.
In recent years, high-density recording of a magnetic disk provided in a magnetic disk device has progressed along with an increase in a data capacity and the need for miniaturization. In order to realize high-density recording of a magnetic disk, it is necessary to position a magnetic head to a recording track of a magnetic disk with high accuracy. Therefore, in the related art, there is a head support mechanism that finely drives a head support spring mechanism supporting a magnetic head with a piezoelectric element.
As the head support mechanism, for example, a head support mechanism including a magnetic head slider, a micro-actuator that horizontally rotates the magnetic head slider with a central part of the magnetic head slider as an axis, and a suspension that supports the magnetic head slider and the micro-actuator (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-99952). In the head support mechanism, the micro-actuator is provided with a support frame having a base part, a movable plate part, and a lead beam connecting the base part to the movable plate, and two piezoelectric members connecting the base part to the movable plate, and the lead beam has a pivot part assisting with horizontal swing of the magnetic head slider.
However, in the related art, a pair of piezoelectric members are provided on both sides of the support frame, and thus cost of the two piezoelectric members is high. In the related art, since the pair of piezoelectric members are provided on both sides of the support frame, and the piezoelectric members and a fulcrum protrusion are located to be separated from each other, a displacement amount of the head element is low. In the related art, in a case where the piezoelectric members are made to close to the fulcrum protrusion in order to increase a displacement amount of the head element, a resonance frequency peak is reduced, and thus frequency response characteristics of the head element deteriorate.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a head support mechanism and a magnetic disk device capable of reducing cost, and improving frequency response characteristics while increasing a displacement amount of a head element.